The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) assists clinical, epidemiologic, and basic science investigators within the Cancer Center with study design, dat analysis, and linkage of clinical, epidemiologic, and laboratory data. The BSR plays an active role in the design of new studies with a concentration in cancer etiology, genetics, detection, and prevention. Major emphasis is placed on developing and maintaining statistical quality control procedures. The Shared Resource provides linkage of laboratory tumor data, clinical information, demographic information, and follow-up data. Statistical consultations involve participation in the design of the research, quantitative description of the protocol, calculation of sample size requirements, and description of statistical methods. Since 1998, the Biostatistics Shared Resource has devoted 36% of service to peer-reviewed funded projects, 29% to educational efforts and development of statistical resources, 11% to peer-reviewed funded projects, 29% to educational efforts and development of statistical resources, 11% to peer-reviewed agency submissions, 10% to project development, 10% to CTPRMC-approved clinical trials, and 4% of service to non-Cancer Center usage. Assistance has been provided to Cancer Center investigators in the following programs: Clinical Oncology, Epidemiology, Carcinogenesis, Photomedicine, Growth Factors and Signaling, Structural Molecular Biology, and Virology. In summary, the Biostatistics Shared Resource has continued to contribute heavily to research efforts at the Chao Family Comprehensive Cancer Center.